The Three Sisters: First Encounter
by Voyager Queen
Summary: AU My own version of Toms life before Voyager, Caldik Prime never happened. *COMPLETED*
1. Part 1

The Three Sisters  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
A.U. Caldik Prime doesn't happen and there is a head of Starfleet, James McAllister.  
  
~5 years earlier~  
  
** The home of Admiral Paris **  
  
Tom Paris looked at his door and took a deep breath. Down stairs was a huge party. Thrown by his father, the Admiral. The party was for him, next fall he'd be starting at Starfleet Academy. It was nothing new, really, he'd been given a pre-acceptance at age twelve, a record. He stared again at his door, the only thing between himself and numerous Captains and Admirals. He didn't know if he would be able to survive this party, keep up all the pretenses. He hadn't asked for it, in fact he'd all but begged his father not to have it. That hadn't mattered. What he wanted rarely did. He wanted to be in control of his own life. Make his own decisions. So he did. His first being to climb out his window instead of walking through his door. Little did he know this decision would change his destiny.  
  
** The party **  
  
Admiral Paris placed his hand on the banister at the bottom of a spiral staircase and turned to the newly promoted, auburn haired Captain beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain Janeway, I don't know what's taking Thomas so long. I really wanted you to meet him."  
  
Janeway smiled back understandingly, "I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
"Let's rind out what they are," he said starting up the stairs, motioning Janeway to follow, which she reluctantly did.  
  
The Admiral never even knocked on his son's door. He simply opened it, to reveal an impeccably clean and empty room. The Admirals jaw dropped as he noticed the swaying curtains in the wind.  
  
** San Francisco: Transport Station **  
  
Tom got onto the off-world transport with practiced ease. He'd considered running away many times but never tried, afraid his father would just drag him back. But all of his preparation Starfleet training made him a 1st class runaway. He wouldn't stay away forever, he'd be back in time to start classes at the academy. As the transport broke free of Earth's atmosphere, Tom smiled. This would be the best summer of his life.  
  
** The home of Admiral Paris **  
  
Janeway had to tap into all of her diplomatic training to keep from smiling. The whole situation was just laughable. The Admirals 17-year-old son sneaking out his window the night of a party being held in his honor.  
  
The Admiral, however, didn't look amused. "Get Admiral Carter," he told Janeway. "And tell no one else what as happened."  
  
Trained not to question a superior, Janeway fled down the stairs. Not fully understanding what was going on.  
  
** Admiral Owen Paris's office **  
  
Janeway stood in the corner of Admiral Paris's office. She had gotten Admiral Carter and he'd went pale when she had told him what had happened. Now, the Owen had ushered both her and Carter into his office.  
  
"How did this happen, Owen? I thought you were keeping an eye on him." Carter trailed off.  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on him, Nick. I never thought he would try and runaway," he said brokenly.  
  
"Owen," Carter interrupted. "He's seventeen. He thinks he can handle anything. Truth be told, that's probably not far from the truth. Tom is the most precocious kid I've ever met. He'll be fine."  
  
Janeway stood quietly but was quickly losing patience. What was the fuss about? She'd run away herself once. Her father was an Admiral too, but he never reacted like this.  
  
"Owen," Nick started. "Why is she here?"  
  
The Admiral looked over to Janeway, remembering she was there. "She already knows that Tom is missing, we might as well tell her everything"  
  
Carter nodded his agreement, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"You know who James McAllister is, I'm sure."  
  
Janeway nodded, "Of course, he's the head of all Starfleet."  
  
"And my father-in-law," Owen said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Sir?" Janeway gasped.  
  
"This is top secret, Kathryn," Owen said firmly, "but I'm trusting you." Janeway nodded meekly and he continued. "Nobody knows that my wife, Meredith is James's daughter. For her safety her mother changed her name and took Meredith away. You see there is a rouge division of Starfleet called, Section 31. They have been trying for years to get James out of office, but they can't get pass his security."  
  
Kathryn furrowed her brow, trying to piece it together.  
  
"You see, Section 31 knows Meredith is James's daughter, they somehow found out. Which puts my wife and three kids in grave danger." Owen became quieter. "When Tom was eight years old he was kidnapped by 3 agents of Section 31. They threatened to kill him if James didn't resign. Tom, however managed to escape. I'm sure that put the leader of 31 to shame" Owen smiled, "being outwitted by an eight year old."  
  
Carter cut in, "We believe Tom is their easiest target. He's the youngest and both the girls are grown and living off-world."  
  
"Tom's running off has made him extremely venerable. Unfortunately, Tom sees it as a game. Even with all Starfleet looking for him he'd still do a damn good job of hiding. The problem is we can't have all of Starfleet looking for him. You never know who is an agent. If they were to learn Tom was off on his own."  
  
Carter put his hand on Owens shoulder. "Don't worry, Owen. Let's just contact McAllister, he'll take care of this."  
  
Owen nodded and headed to his console.  
  
** Deep Space Nine **  
  
Tom exited the transport and walked out onto Deep Space Nine. He wasn't sure where he was going, yet but he wanted to decide on somewhere fast. Tom knew about Section 31 and he remembered being kidnapped. It had made him a very suspicious and cautious person. But he was tired of being cautious, he just wanted to live his life.  
  
** Admiral Owen Paris's office **  
  
"What did he say?" Carter asked Owen.  
  
"He's hired a bounty hunter to find Tom."  
  
"A bounty hunter?" Carter gasped.  
  
"She's supposed to be the best and she probably doesn't have any connection to Starfleet. McAllister thought that was the best way to go. Her name is Mirage."  
  
"Then I guess it's out of our hands," Carter said.  
  
Owen leaned back in his chair. "I just hope she knows what she's in for. That kid won't be an easy mark."  
  
  
  
To be continued. Please review!! I need all the help I can get. 


	2. Part 2

The Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
**An old trade vessel, near Earth * *  
  
"I've got another job, Kade!" shouted a beautiful young woman. She had short blonde hair and since she was half betazoid, black eyes.  
  
"Really!" a slightly older woman called. She was also pretty, but more sophisticated with shoulder length black hair and she also had black eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I have to track down some runaway Fleet brat."  
  
Kade laughed, "Oh? Is that all?"  
  
"Mirage!" a young voice called out.  
  
The blonde turned, "Evey!" she cried as the fourteen-year-old girl jumped into her arms.  
  
She, like her sisters was part betazoid and had black eyes and long black hair.  
  
"My name," she said with childish exasperation. "Is Evangeline."  
  
Mirage scrunched her face, "That name is by far too long. I think Evey will suffice."  
  
Evey rolled her eyes, "So are Kade and I coming with you?"  
  
"Of course," Mirage smiled. "This will be a walk in the park. Besides, we live on a starship and I can't very well use it without taking my sisters with me, can I?"  
  
The girl giggled, "I guess not."  
  
* * Deep Space Nine * *  
  
Tom was really wishing he had his own ship. Not only would that let him fly but he wouldn't need to decide exactly where it is he wanted to go right now. This summer was beginning to go down hill. Risa was the first place they'd look. Vulcan the last, but who wants to go there? He sighed, if only Suzie hadn't broken up with him again, he could have taken her along. Steven was going to give him hell for leaving him alone all summer.  
  
He was beginning to wander if this was such a good idea. He looked to the communication terminals. He knew any calls he made could be traced but he really didn't want to spend his summer alone. One call to his best friend couldn't hurt.  
  
* * Mirage's Ship * *  
  
"He's just made a call," Mirage shouted to Kade with a smile. "He's at Deep Space Nine."  
  
So much for his being a teenage spy, Mirage thought. I've got you now and the pay off is going to be huge.  
  
* * Deep Space Nine * *  
  
"Tom!" a young boy with childish good looks and jet black hair gasped. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Deep Space Nine," Tom smiled. "Care to join me?"  
  
Steven sighed in exasperation, "They'll trace this call. You'll be caught."  
  
Tom shrugged, "Hopefully, I'll be gone before they get here."  
  
"What were you thinking? You know the risks. Why would you do this Tom."  
  
Tom sighed, Steven was the only person Tom had ever told about his grandfather. Some times, he regretted it.  
  
"I know, I guess it was kind of stupid. I just wanted to be in charge of my own life for once but it turns out I'm not very good at it."  
  
Steven laughed, then grew more serious, "Come back, Tom. It's too dangerous to go out on your own."  
  
Tom frowned, "I can take care of myself."  
  
Steven didn't buy it. "Just promise me you'll call your father."  
  
Tom sighed, "You're right Steven, I'll come home. It wouldn't be any fun alone anyway."  
  
Without saying anymore, Tom ended the transmittion.  
  
* * The home of Admiral Paris **  
  
Admiral Carter rushed into Owen's office, "Tom made a call at Deep Space Nine but now he's no longer on the station."  
  
"What?! How could security have let him get away?" Owen roared.  
  
Carter sighed, "They found an empty hypo near the console Tom had been using, it had been filled with a sedative."  
  
"No, he hasn't."  
  
"They believe he was abducted, Owen. I'm sorry."  
  
Owen collapsed back into his chair.  
  
How would he get Tom back now?  
  
* * ????????? * *  
  
Tom slowly came to. He opened his eyes to a small room. It looked like someone's quarters, he was lying on a large blue bed. He couldn't think straight, he guessed he had been drugged. He could tell, however, that he was on a ship. A ship going around warp 3,the mark of a good pilot.  
  
He stumbled to the door and felt along the edges. There were no handles, releases, or wall consoles. He pushed on  
  
It but it was futile. He refused to lower himself to banging on the door. He searched the walls looking for a vent or Jefferies Tube. He found one. He quickly removed the grate and crawled in. He replaced the grate then carefully made his way through the tunnel. He didn't know where he was going but he wouldn't just wait for someone to come and find him. As he continued through the labyrinth, he heard voices and stopped to listen.  
  
"You kidnapped him!?" an angry voice yelled.  
  
"What did you want me to do? If Security had picked him up I wouldn't have gotten paid."  
  
"Mirage! You abducted him! You really think they'll pay you now?"  
  
"They will if I demand a ransom."  
  
"A ransom? That's criminal! Let's just drop him off somewhere, let his parents find him"  
  
"His father's an admiral. We drop this kid off somewhere and someone a lot less nice than us could find him."  
  
"What you've done is not nice!"  
  
Tom heard a door slam and carefully continued. A few feet ahead he found another grate. When he looked down he gasped. A young woman around 25 was sitting at a desk below him. He'd heard about people falling in love at first site, he'd laughed. He wasn't laughing now. She was breathtaking and he was transfixed. She had piercing black eyes and platinum blonde hair a tantalizing combination. He was drawn to her, when he told himself to keep moving he found he was paralyzed. As he watched her an older women with short black hair raced into the room.  
  
"Mirage! He's gone!"  
  
Mirage jumped up and followed Kade out of the room. Tom cursed and removed the grate. The ship looked like a small trade vessel. He was hoping it didn't have internal sensors or he didn't stand a chance. He ran to the terminal on Mirage's desk, he hacked into the computer and brought up a blue print of the ship. There were no shuttles or escape pods and according to the sensors he had tapped into no ships within 20 light years.  
  
"You shouldn't touch that."  
  
Tom twirled around and got ready to bolt.  
  
Evangeline smiled at him. "Mirage gets angry when others touch her things."  
  
"Really?" Tom asked as Evey leaned against the wall. "And where is Mirage?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"I suppose you are going to tell her where I am."  
  
"You suppose wrong. I'm going to hide you."  
  
Evey walked up to Tom and grabbed his had before pulling him from the room and dragging him down the hall.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Tom asked suspiciously.  
  
"The Computer room, hopefully they won't think to look for you there."  
  
Evey and Tom finally reached the room and Evey went inside, tugging Tom along with her.  
  
"You'll be safe here."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"I heard Kade and Mirage fighting. Mirage used to be my favorite sister but she shouldn't have done this to you," she said as she leaned on the railing. She looked down into the Computer core.  
  
It was around 30 feet deep. The walls lined with blinking lights and circuitry. The purple jewel around Evey's neck was poised inside the hollow as she played with the chain.  
  
The necklace snapped loose from her neck and fell, spiraling down into the abyss. Evey cried out and made a grab for it, she flipped over the banister. Tom cried out and looked over the edge. Evey was holding onto a piece of circuitry with her right hand, her necklace with her left.  
  
"Hang on!" Tom called, climbing over the edge. As he reached out to grab a piece of circuitry to lower himself to Evey he was glad he'd taken up rock climbing. "Hold on tight, okay?"  
  
"I'm trying," she sobbed.  
  
"So," Tom said as he got closer to her. "You never told me your name."  
  
"Evangeline."  
  
"That's a pretty name, I'm Tom Paris."  
  
"Evey!" a frantic voice called as Mirage and Kade looked down at Evey and Tom. "Oh my god!" Kade cried.  
  
Tom ignored them, focusing on Evey as he reached her. "Give me your hand."  
  
Evey brought up her left hand and tom grasped it. The necklace held firmly between them. "We're going to need to climb back up. Do you think you can do it?" Evey nodded and her sisters watched the scene with horror.  
  
Slowly, Tom helped Evey back up. Reaching the top, Tom climbed to the floor under the railing. Kade and Mirage helped him up and then he grabbed Evey's arms and pulled her beside him.  
  
Evey threw her arms around Tom's neck. "You saved my life, Tom Paris."  
  
"What happened?" Mirage asked placing a hand on Evey's back. Evey glared at her and turned to Kade.  
  
"I was helping Tom escape," she said indignantly. "I brought him here and then I fell over the ledge. Tom came and got me."  
  
Kade looked at Tom in admiration, Mirage looked at Evey in accusation.  
  
"Thank you very much for saving my sister." Kade said kneeling beside Tom.  
  
"How did you fall over the ledge?" Mirage asked Evey.  
  
"My necklace came loose," she said holding her palm out to reveal the necklace shining in her hand. "I reached to grab it and I fell."  
  
Tom thought Mirage was going to yell at Evey from her expression but she didn't. She pulled Evey into her arms. "You have to be more careful sis, I've never been so scared in my life as I just was."  
  
"I'm sorry," Evey whispered, returning her sisters hug.  
  
Mirage grabbed Tom's hand and looked into his eyes. "Thank you. I can never repay you but I'll start by releasing you."  
  
"Release me to where?" he asked.  
  
"To your parents, of course."  
  
"I don't want to go back there," he sighed. "I don't want to go anywhere."  
  
"Then you can stay," Evey exclaimed.  
  
* * Admiral Owen Paris's office * *  
  
"Do you think he was taken by Section 31?" Janeway asked Owen.  
  
"We aren't sure, I don't know how they could have found out about his leaving home. And then there's our missing bounty hunter. McAllister hasn't heard from Mirage since he first gave her the job. He can't get in touch with her," he said sighing loudly.  
  
"Maybe Tom just went off on his own." Admiral Carter suggested. "You know how stubborn that kid can be."  
  
"No, he was really coming home. I talked to his friend, Steven Teller and he told me Tom was going to come home. Tom wouldn't have lied to Steven."  
  
Kathryn looked at the two Admirals and got an idea. "You say the bounty hunter is missing?"  
  
They nod, "I'm guessing McAllister was going to pay her a lot." Owen looked up understanding. "If Tom came home by his own free will."  
  
"she wouldn't get paid." Owen finished. "Kathryn, you're a genius," he smiled heading for his terminal.  
  
* * Mirage's Ship * *  
  
Tom smiled gently at Evey, "I can't stay here."  
  
Mirage's eyes brightened, "Yes, you can."  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"What do you say the two of us strike a deal?"  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes, "What kind of deal?"  
  
"You can stay here with us during the summer and in September you let me return you to your parents."  
  
"So you can receive your bounty."  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "But I think we could all benefit. Besides, it is dangerous for you to be roaming the galaxy alone. I'd prefer to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Please Tom?" Evey begged.  
  
Tom looked to her, "All right. We've got a deal."  
  
* * Admiral Owen Paris's office * *  
  
Admiral Paris looked up to Carter and Janeway, "Well, there's a bounty on the bounty hunter."  
  
"Let's just hope Tom is with her," Carter said, leaving out 'and not with Section 31'.  
  
"Kathryn, you've got a ship now don't you?"  
  
Janeway nodded, "The Paradox."  
  
"Consider yourself under confidential orders to look for Mirage and Tom Paris."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
Owen smiled, "I'll give you all the information we have on Mirage. I need all the help I can get."  
  
"I'll do my best, sir."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Should I keep this from my crew?"  
  
"Have them be on the look out for Mirage's ship. Just don't tell them why."  
  
Janeway nodded and accepted a data chip from Admiral Paris before leaving.  
  
How had she gotten involved in this?  
  
To be continued. Review! Review! 


	3. Part 3

The Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
* * Mirage's Ship * *  
  
Tom collapsed onto the bed in his new quarters, for the summer anyway.  
  
It's funny, and hour ago he'd been trying to escape from these very same quarters. Now they were his escape, from life, Starfleet, his family. There was a knock on the door and he sat up.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Mirage smiled and walked in. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
Tom looked at her uneasily. An hour ago he was her prisoner. "Yes, thanks. This is fine," he told her cautiously.  
  
"Good. Look, I'm really sorry about what I did, it's just."  
  
Tom shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It all worked out anyway, right?" He couldn't believe his own words. His father would kill him. He just couldn't seem to stay mad at her. she was so perfect.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," she replied awkwardly. "So, how were you able to climb down there and get Evey?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Rock climbing is a hobby of mine."  
  
Mirages eyes sparkled, "Really? I've always wanted to try that."  
  
"Maybe someday I can show you?" Tom flinched, 'maybe someday I can show you?' she was a kidnapper!  
  
She smiled, "I'd like that, but I don't think we'll ever get the chance."  
  
"You're probably right. So what do you want me to do this summer? I know my way around a starship, I could help."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but the Miser can take car of herself."  
  
"Miser?"  
  
"The ship. That's its name."  
  
"So you're a bounty hunter?" Tom asked.  
  
Mirage laughed. "Well, if you promise never to tell anyone, I became a hunter after I retired from my career in burglary."  
  
"Burglary," Tom echoed.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the infamous cat burglar Mirage?"  
  
Tom gasped. Mirage was the only burglar to evade Starfleet after robbing a Federation museum. "That was you?"  
  
She shrugged, "It seems like a lifetime age."  
  
"How were you able to pull it off? I mean, how did you learn to do the things you do?"  
  
"My father taught me before he died. Both Kade and I are trained burglars, we're training Evey now. Not so she can rob anyone but the things we're teaching her will come in handy."  
  
"Do you think you could teach me?"  
  
Mirage looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"  
  
"Like you said, 'it will come in handy' besides, you're actually my idle."  
  
"What?" she laughed.  
  
"I'm not kidding. I've been studying the Mirage burglaries since the strike at the McAllister mansion."  
  
"How did you know about that? It's never gotten out."  
  
"_____ my dad's an admiral. Sometimes he tells me things. So? Will you teach me?"  
  
Mirage took a moment to think over the unusual request then smiled, "Yea, I'll teach you but it won't be easy."  
  
"We have all summer."  
  
* * Important Info * *  
  
For the next 3 months, Kade and Mirage trained Tom and Evey on how to be a thief, a spy, a shadow, and a mirage. Tom had always been gifted and like everything he ever tried, he picked it up fast. By the end of the summer he was probably a better spy than a Section 31 agent and almost as good as Mirage herself. His skills had surpassed that of Kades after the first two months. Tom also became very close to the sisters. Kade was like another big sister, Evey was like the little sister he never had. Mirage was not like a sister. He was in love with her the first day he met her despite the situation and she finally realized it, almost 3 months later.  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
Tom and Mirage crashed into the wall of her quarters locked in a passionate kiss. Mirage was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when he told her to stop.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's almost September."  
  
Mirage sighed, "You don't have to go back, Tom. I told you that. You can stay here, with us."  
  
"I know, but I think I need to go back. My parents are probably worried sick about me and I start the Academy in the fall."  
  
Mirage smiled, "I've already trained you better than the Academy ever could."  
  
"I know that. but I was only supposed to be gone for the summer. I have a life to go back to."  
  
"Can you honestly say you want to leave this one?"  
  
"I need to."  
  
"You can't leave, Tom. We need you. I need you."  
  
"I can't stay. We had a deal, remember? I go home, you get your bounty?"  
  
"I don't car about the bounty. Not anymore. All I care about is you."  
  
Tom sighed, "I'm leaving tomorrow. You can drop me off anywhere. It won't be goodbye forever."  
  
"I won't say goodbye. Not even if it isn't for forever."  
  
"I won't stay."  
  
"I'll make you!" she cried desperately.  
  
"You trained me too well to be able to keep me here. I'll find you again, Mirage. You and Kade and Evey but I have to go to the Academy. I've been preparing for it my whole life. And for the first time, I really want to go."  
  
"How will you tell Evey?" she whispered.  
  
"Evey always knew I'd be leaving. I'll say goodbye to her in the morning." Tom kissed her and left her alone in her quarters.  
  
"The prophets be my witness," she said to the darkened quarters. "I won't let you leave here Tom Paris."  
  
* * The Paradox * *  
  
"Captain, we've picked up the Mirage ship on sensors," a young ensign announced. Not fully understanding what he had found.  
  
"Red alert," Captain Kathryn Janeway roared. "Set a course, full speed and hail them."  
  
"They aren't responding, they're fleeing."  
  
"Follow them."  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
Tom raced out onto the bridge of the Miser, Evey tightly griping his hand.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Kade and Mirage barely looked up as Mirage explained, "A Starfleet vessel is pursuing us."  
  
"What?" he asked running to the helm and taking Kade's place. "They're hailing."  
  
"Don't answer them!" Mirage barked.  
  
"But they're probably looking for me!" Tom cried.  
  
"Or they're looking for me," Mirage reminded. "I can't take that chance."  
  
Tom nodded, "We'll never out run them."  
  
"We have to try!" she yelled back.  
  
"I'm telling you, Mirage, this will go a lot easier if you let me talk to them."  
  
"No!"  
  
"There is no other way out of it"  
  
Kade put her hand on Mirage's shoulder. "Let him do it."  
  
Mirage reluctantly nodded and Tom answered the hail and stood. A young auburn haired Captain appeared.  
  
"Tom Paris?" she asked, looking the handsome young man over for injuries.  
  
"The one and the only," he answered with a familiar grin.  
  
"Shut down your engines and prepare to be transported aboard."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Tom answered smartly.  
  
Janeway hadn't expected things to go so smoothly.  
  
Tom cut the engines and Mirage glared at him, "You're just giving in to them? This isn't how I taught you!"  
  
"I'm not giving in Mirage! This was the plan. Kade, lower the shields."  
  
Kade was about to when Mirage shouted, "Don't!" She ripped a phaser out from under her console and aimed it at Tom. "I'll kill you before I'll let you leave."  
  
* * The Paradox * *  
  
"What's going on?" Janeway asked the crew of the U.S.S Paradox impatiently.  
  
"They've gone to all-stop but they haven't lowered the shields."  
  
"Hail them."  
  
"They aren't responding."  
  
Janeway grabbed a phaser. "Can you beam me through the shields?"  
  
"Captain, its very dangerous."  
  
"Can you do it?" she barked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then transport me to their bridge," she ordered.  
  
The crewman nodded and Janeway disappeared.  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
Tom laughed as Mirage turned the phaser on him, "You're going to kill me? Go ahead."  
  
Evey placed herself in front of Tom. "Don't do this Mirage!" she cried.  
  
"You don't know what's at stake!" she yelled. " I can't allow Tom to leave! They'll kill me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tom yelled back.  
  
This is when Janeway appeared in the center of the bridge. Mirage reaimed her phaser onto the Starfleet Captain. "You can't take him!" she bellowed desperately as Janeway backed up towards Tom.  
  
"His parents are worried. I need to take him home."  
  
"No. He stays here."  
  
Mirage pressed down the trigger. Tom reacted quicker than the others. He pulled Evey aside and stood in front of the Captain, taking the blast meant for her. As he fell backwards Mirage cried out in terror. Kade ran to the nearest console, "The shields are down," she told Janeway.  
  
"Janeway to the Paradox, two to beam directly to sickbay," she said shakily.  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
* * The Paradox * *  
  
Kathryn left the teenager in her Doctor's care and raced to the bridge.  
  
"What's the status of the other ship?"  
  
"They're preparing to go to warp."  
  
"Transport all aboard and send a security team to the transporter room."  
  
"Captain, there is some kind of dampening field on the bridge. I can't get a lock."  
  
"They've gone to warp!"  
  
"Follow them!" Janeway roared.  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Kade screamed. "Where the hell are you taking us, Mirage?"  
  
"I won't surrender!" she yelled back aiming the phaser at her sister.  
  
"If you don't pull us out of warp there'll be a core breach! It will destroy both our ships!"  
  
"I know, I'll pull us out before that happens."  
  
Evey slowly crept up behind Mirage as Kade continued to try and reason with her. She lunged at Mirage knocking her to the floor and sending the phaser flying out of her grasp. Kade picked it up and ran to the helm taking them out of warp. A huge swirl of blue appeared on the view screen.  
  
"Oh, hell," whispered Kade.  
  
* * The Paradox * *  
  
"What are they doing?" demanded Janeway.  
  
"They've exited warp but they came out right next to the Bezar wormhole! It's pulling them in!"  
  
"Tractor beam!"  
  
"We can't get close enough without getting pulled in ourselves."  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
Kade fought with the helm as the Miser rocked but it was futile. The three stood staring as the wormhole engulfed their ship. Once they were through there would be no coming back. Though this side of the wormhole was stable the other wasn't. It jumps from place to place, never the same place twice. Their ship shot through the other side, sending all its occupants to the floor.  
  
Kade picked herself off the ground and looked at her console in disbelief. She turned to her sisters who were attempting to stand.  
  
"We're on the other side of the Galaxy."  
  
To be continued. Stay tuned and please review! 


	4. Part 4

The Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
* * The Paradox * *  
  
Tom shot up from the biobed and Kathryn immediately pushed him back down. "Easy now," she soothed.  
  
Tom swallowed and looked around the sickbay of the Paradox. "What happened?"  
  
Janeway sobered, "Well, you saved my life."  
  
"Naw, Mirage was aiming for me anyway. Where are they?"  
  
Janeway put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Mirage's ship was pulled into the Bezar wormhole."  
  
Tom shot up again. "They were on it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
  
The Doctor rushed over and tried to get Tom to lie back down. When Tom tried to leave, instead, the Doctor sedated him.  
  
"Keep him sedated until we reach Earth," Janeway told the Doctor before leaving.  
  
* * The home of Admiral Paris * *  
  
Owen, his wife and two daughters sat in their living room waiting to see their missing relative. Janeway had just commed him saying they'd reached Earth. She was flying Tom down in a shuttle personally.  
  
* * The Paradox * *  
  
Janeway led the groggy young man to the shuttle bay. "Where are we going?" he asked disoriented.  
  
"I'm taking you home," he only nodded despondently.  
  
Janeway sat him down then took the helm. "Your father's going to wonder where you've been the last 3 months."  
  
"I know," he said softly.  
  
"Are you going to tell him? He's been really worried about you, you know."  
  
"I do, and I will tell him. He'll be mad as hell but I'll tell him."  
  
Satisfied, Janeway nodded and flew the shuttle down to Earth.  
  
* * The home of Admiral Paris * *  
  
Owen and his family stood at the chime on the door. The Admiral briskly walked over to the door and opened it. The first thing he saw was his son. He was pale, but alive. Then he noticed Janeway was the only thing keeping Tom on his feet. He quickly grabbed his son's arm and guided him inside. His sisters squealed with delight and hugged him. His mother was crying but she was laughing as well. His mother took Tom's face in her hands, "He needs to rest Owen. Girls, help me get your brother to his room." The two women nodded and the four left.  
  
"I can never repay you, Kathryn."  
  
Owen said when they were alone. She smiled wryly. "In case you are forgetting, Tom took a phaser blast for me. I'd say we're even. That's one brave kid Owen, you're going to have to watch him like a hawk."  
  
Owen nodded, "Don't worry, I won't let anything like this happen again."  
  
Janeway nodded. "I need to go back to my ship. Contact me if you ever need anything."  
  
Owen nodded, "I will."  
  
* * Tom's room * *  
  
Owen sat watching his only son sleep. He had really thought he'd lost him forever. He was too relieved to be angry, but he would need to make some changes. He wouldn't allow a repeat of this situation.  
  
Tom stirred and Owen returned his full attention to him. Tom's eyes opened and he slowly sat up looking around his room.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose you are wondering what happened?"  
  
Owen shook his head, "I don't care what happened, all that matters is that you're alright."  
  
Tom's eyes snapped to his father's, "You mean that?"  
  
"Yes. But there will have to be a few changes made."  
  
Tom sighed, "I'd been expecting that."  
  
"You won't be going to a dorm this fall."  
  
Owen held up a hand, stalling Tom's protests, "You're moving in with your grandfather."  
  
"What?" he asked, knowing it was confidential that James McAllister was his grandfather.  
  
"You'll be living in the mansion under the guise of a Starfleet program. 3 other cadets will be there as well and you'll even have a roommate, and though you won't see them, someone will always be watching you."  
  
Tom sighed. He'd see them. "Do you know who my roommate will be?"  
  
Owen smiled, "Steve Teller. He was accepted."  
  
Tom smiled. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad after all. But he couldn't help think about Mirage and her sisters. What their lives must be like, wherever they were.  
  
* * The McAllister Mansion * *  
  
Steven and Tom smiled as they surveyed their quarters at the McAllister mansion. Unlike the other cadets in the 'program', Steven knew its true purpose and he was worried about Tom. He knew how reckless Tom could be. What he'd done over the summer was evidence of that. It hadn't surprised Steven when he found out where Tom had been. It was just like Tom to get mixed up in something like that and end up enjoying himself. He could only hope living in his grandfather's mansion that he would tone his lifestyle down a little. But this was Tom Paris, he wasn't getting his hopes up. He looked over at Tom who had stopped unpacking and walked to the window as if drawn to it. Tom placed his hands on the casing above the window and looked down 15 stories. Steven sighed, there was no hope.  
  
* * Important Information * *  
  
Tom Paris flew through the Academy, he graduated a year early at only 20 and was posted on a starship named the 'Clayson'. He preformed better than any Lieutenant receiving countless commendations and praise from his superiors. A few months later, during an away mission Tom somehow managed to save an entire planet from being destroyed. The details of the mission are, however, confidential.  
  
At only 21 he was promoted to Lieutenant. The youngest in Starfleet history. Those who knew him suspected it wouldn't be the last record he breaks.  
  
Tom quickly grew bored of the 'Clayson' and put in for a transfer. There was no shortage in Captains who wished to appoint him as their helmsman but Tom's father had already decided the ship that would be best for him.  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
"Do you remember telling me to contact you if I ever needed anything?"  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway eyed her mentor with suspicion, "Of course."  
  
"I need something."  
  
"So I gathered. What do you need?"  
  
"I heard you were in need of a new Chief Helmsman, I was hoping you'd appoint my son."  
  
Janeway looked up at the Admiral, clasping her hands on her ready room desk. "I just talked with Tom, he said he was thinking of going to the 'Enterprise'. Captain requested him personally, I believe."  
  
"Yes, he did. But I feel Tom would be better off with you. You know Tom's situation and he listens to you."  
  
"What does Tom think about all of this?"  
  
"You know Tom, he wants to fly the flagship but I'll talk with him."  
  
"Do you think this is wise? I have a personal relationship with Tom. I've known him since he was seventeen."  
  
"You're both professionals, you'll give an order, he'll follow it. Please Kathryn. I know he'll be safe with you."  
  
"I am headed into the Badlands, I could use a good pilot."  
  
Owen smiled, "I knew I could count on you."  
  
* * More Information * *  
  
Owen had convinced Tom to reassign to Voyager. He'd been wary as Kathryn had about serving with someone he was so close to but he could be a professional and he'd get to fly the slickest little ship in the Fleet. Forget Picard's flagship, this baby was top of the line.  
  
* * Deep Space Nine * *  
  
Tom walked towards the bar on Deep Space Nine, the first thing he noticed was a green ensign, probably on his first mission. Quark was trying to swindle him. Tom smiled. It was funny, they were probably close to the same age. He was 23 only a year older than the age most get their first postings at but he couldn't imagine himself ever having been that naive.  
  
"We were warned about the Ferangi at the Academy," the ensign said and Tom grimaced.  
  
Quark began to make a scene and Tom decided to help the rookie out. Walking over he picked up one of the stones.  
  
"Dazzling, aren't they? As bright as a Caladon diamond."  
  
"Brighter," Quark snapped, grabbing the stone from Tom's hand.  
  
"Hard to believe you can find them on any planet in the system," Tom continued.  
  
"That's an exaggeration!" Quark cried.  
  
Tom was undaunted, "You know, there's a shop at the Vulnar colony that sells a dozen assorted shapes for one Cardassian lair. How much are you selling these for?"  
  
"We were just about to negotiate the price," Quark said smiling as the ensign snapped the case shut.  
  
"Come on," Tom said clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," he said as they walked away.  
  
"Didn't they warn you about the Ferangi at the Academy?" Tom asked with a smile.  
  
The ensign laughed, "I'm Harry Kim."  
  
"Tom Paris."  
  
"You. you're Tom Paris?" he stuttered.  
  
Tom smiled, "Good you're quick. You'll need that on a Starship."  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
The two new friends entered the Captain's ready room together.  
  
"Welcome to Voyager, gentlemen." Janeway greeted. "What do you think?"  
  
Tom smiled ear to ear, "Ah, she's amazing," he said as Harry stood nervously beside him, ramrod straight.  
  
"Mister Kim," Janeway said with amusment. "At ease, before you sprain something."  
  
Harry blushed and Tom's smile grew wider.  
  
"Lets go see your stations."  
  
They exited the ready room and were introduced to Commander Cavit, Janeway's first officer. Harry had to try hard not to laugh at how he was kissing up to Tom, the Admirals son and pilot prodigy.  
  
Tom slide into the chair in front of the conn as though it were made for him and began a systems check. Harry stood behind his station and nervously fingered the controls.  
  
Their voyage was about to begin.  
  
The End!!  
  
This is just the beginning to my series, I've only been laying the groundwork. Stay tuned for the sequel, The Three Sisters: Gathering. 


End file.
